Almost Biting Someone is So Embarrassing!
by Midna3452
Summary: A short novelization of parts of chapters 15 and 16 from volume 4 of the manga. Don't read if you don't want spoilers for the manga! Rated T just to be safe. Oneshot. R&R please!


**A/N: Yay, my first Chibi Vampire story! This is the end of chapter 15 and the beginning of chapter 16 in the manga, volume 4. So, if you haven't read it yet, this is a big spoiler! This story switches POVs a LOT, just like it does in the book, so the name of the person who's POV it is is bolded before each section. It's mostly Karin and Kenta, but there's a little bit of Anju too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Almost Biting Someone is So Embarrassing!**_

**KARIN**

The problem started when I was working at my job at Amuse Square. Well, it _really_ started before then, but that's a whole other story. Anyway, I was giving out free samples by the square when I spotted Kenta Usui's mother. You see, for some reason, my creepy perv brother was after her blood, and I needed to bite her before he did or things would _not_ turn out well . . .

Unfortunately, this also meant that I'd been having to hold my blood in for a long time, which I _know_ wasn't a good thing to do. But I had to save it for Kenta's mom!

Just when I was starting to think I couldn't take it anymore, I spotted her! I handed off my tray of free samples to one of my coworkers and ran after her. I tried to keep up, but she kept disappearing! After running for a long time, I had to stop; my blood was increasing _way_ too much. I practically collapsed onto the ground.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _All this running is making my blood . . ._ I clapped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep it in.

_This is bad . . . My shift isn't over . . . I need to get back . . ._

"Ah . . .," I groaned. Just then, someone appeared behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Heatstroke?"

"Oh no . . .," I groaned again. My senses had been so fogged I hadn't heard Kenta come up behind me! I whipped around to face him, horrified.

"Huh? Maaka?" Kenta questioned. I guess he just realized it was me . . .

_This kid's got the worst . . . timing . . . EVER!_ I thought. He tried to reach out to me, but I jerked my arm back.

"N-no!" I yelled. This attracted the attention of some people passing by, who stopped to watch us.

"What's this?" one of them asked.

"A fight?" said another one.

"Oh . . ." Suddenly, Kenta's eyes widened. "Maaka . . . you haven't lost any blood?"

"N-no," I said again, trying to make him leave. "Stay away . . ."

I couldn't afford to lose my blood now!

* * *

**KENTA**

People were starting to crowd around us, and I knew that wasn't good.

"Is she Chinese?" I heard one woman ask.

"Huh? It's a lover's quarrel!" said a man to my left.

_With all these people around . . .,_ I thought, glancing back at the crowd. _If Maaka were to start bleeding . . . Crap!_

If that happened, she would be so embarrassed! I knew I had to get her out of there, and fast. Thinking quickly, I grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, girl!" I said, starting to run.

"What?" Maaka yelped as I pulled her after me.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, and we burst through the crowd of people.

"What was up with that?" I heard one guy mutter.

Me and Maaka just kept running . . .

* * *

**KARIN**

_AAAAH! NO! NO! NO! Increasing! Increasing!_ I screamed in my head as Kenta pulled me along, but my body was too overloaded for me to make any noise.

_My veins are gonna burst!_

A picture of Kenta's mother flashed through my head.

_I have to . . . I have to bite her!_

Suddenly, something went wrong.

_Uhh . . . huh?_

The image in my head blurred until it was indistinguishable.

_Who was it that I had to bite?_

I couldn't remember . . . I barely registered that the flower clip in my hair had snapped off . . .

_Anyone . . . anyone will do . . ._

_

* * *

_

**KENTA**

I led Maaka to an area that no one ever goes by and released her wrist.

"Nobody will see you here," I told her. She just fell back against the wall, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" No response.

"Umm, I know!" I said anxiously, trying to think of what else I could do to help her. "I'll call up your little sister. There's a phone right over there. What's her number? Huh?"

Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt and practically fell on me, making us both topple over.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, hitting the ground, and Maaka landed on top of me. "Uh . . ."

I looked at her face and realized something was wrong. Her fangs were fully elongated and her pupils had turned to slits, almost like a cat's.

"Ma-Maaka . . .," I said, a little freaked out. Suddenly, I realized what she was going to do. "You're . . . gonna bite me?"

_Yeah,_ I thought, gritting my teeth. _She's suffering because I make her blood increase . . . so if she bites me . . ._

A memory of her parents flashed through my head.

"Take good care of her," they had told me, smiling devilishly.

_This is what they meant._

"W-wait!" I yelled as Maaka grabbed my collar and pulled it down, exposing my throat. "I'm not ready for this!"

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to hold her back, but then I realized that I probably wouldn't be able to stop her at this point; she seemed too far gone. I scrunched my eyes up tight.

"Oh, hell, just be gentle with me."

* * *

**ANJU**

"Anju! Anju! Wake up! _Wake up!"_

I opened my eyes when I heard my bats screeching overhead, waking me out of my peaceful slumber.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Karin attacked Kenta Usui! She's going to bite him!" My eyes widened in horror.

_Karin . . .?_ I thought, putting a hand over my mouth. I glanced up at my bats.

"Take me to her. Now!"

* * *

**KENTA**

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Maaka struggled against my hands. "Uh . . ."

_She's so strong,_ I thought as her mouth reached my throat. _I can't hold her back!_

I felt her fangs press against my neck . . .

* * *

**KARIN**

"Karin . . ."

Somehow, I heard Kenta's voice through the haze. My fangs were about to pierce someone's throat. I lifted my head to see who it was . . .

I was staring at Kenta! I saw the fear in his eyes and I clapped my hands over my mouth, horrified. I jumped up and ran, my nose starting to dribble blood. As soon as I got around the side of the building, my blood exploded.

I felt myself falling . . .

. . . and everything went black.

* * *

**KENTA**

Just as she was about to bite me, Maaka seemed to come to her senses. She lifted her head and glanced at me, her eyes widening when she realized who she was sitting on.

"Karin!" I exclaimed as she jumped up and ran, covering her mouth and nose. "Wait!"

_What the hell just happened? Oh!_

I glanced down at my t-shirt and found a few drops of bright, red blood near the collar.

"She . . .," I trailed off as I noticed a line of spattered blood leading around the corner. I quickly stood up and followed the trail, jumping when I saw a massive splatter of blood on the corner wall. It even had a handprint in it . . .

I gulped and looked around the corner, almost afraid at what I might see . . .

I found Maaka laying in a pool of blood, passed out, her face buried in the ground.

_But I thought she . . ._

I touched my neck and was surprised to find it free of any puncture wounds. She must've stopped at the last second . . . I looked at her, lying pathetically on the ground, and sighed.

_Well . . . I'd better get her out of here._

* * *

**KARIN**

_So cold . . . I lost blood and . . . I can't . . . I can't move . . ._

"Uh . . .," I groaned, starting to regain consciousness.

"Karin?" I vaguely heard Kenta's voice and opened my eyes a little. "Are you awake?"

I stared at him blankly, feeling the warmth emanating from his hand resting on the ground next to me. A slight smile spread across my face and I grabbed his arm, hugging it to my chest.

"So warm . . .," I muttered, snuggling closer . . .

* * *

**KENTA**

"H-hey! Snap out of it! WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking Maaka by the shoulders. After I'd carried her over to some abandoned mattresses and laid her down, I'd attempted to clean up what blood I could without it being too awkward. I mean, she had blood _all over_ her shirt . . .

But anyway, so she finally started to wake up. However, the first thing she did was grab onto my arm and snuggle it, making my face flush red with embarrassment. After a moment of being shaken, Maaka blinked and shook her head.

"Huh?" she said, still looking a little dazed. "Oh, Usui-kun. Good morning . . ."

"What do you mean, goo morning?" I yelled. She stared at me for a second, a lost smile plastered on her face. Then, she suddenly screamed and jumped back.

"WHAAA? Usui-kun?"

"Hey, hey, hey . . ." I sweat-dropped. Maaka glanced down and noticed the blood on her shirt. She scratched her head, looking extremely confused.

"Uh . . . Huh . . .?" she muttered, examining her outfit. "What? Uh . . . what did I . . .?"

"You don't . . . remember anything . . .?" I asked weakly, a horrified expression on my face.

_Yikes! Talk about dangerous!_

Maaka stared at me for a moment, wearing another blank smile, and then she said:

"Oh no! What did I do . . .?"

"Uh . . ." Pictures flashed through my head of her attack on me. "Well . . . you . . . you pushed me down and . . . tried to bite me."

Her eyes got huge as I tried to tell her the rest.

"B-but . . . at the last second-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" she suddenly exclaimed, covering her face as tears started to flow from her eyes. "FORGIVE ME!"

"MAAKA!" I yelled as she turned and dashed away. I reached my hand out for her, but she was already too far away.

"Karin . . ."

I watched her retreating back, openmouthed, as she turned around a corner and out of sight. I clenched my fist in agitation.

_Dammit!_

I growled in frustration as I cleaned up the dirty tissues. She was always running away!

_I guess I'll have to talk to her some other time._

I sighed and started walking towards Julian, wondering what I was going to say to Maaka and hoping she was okay . . .

* * *

**KARIN**

_I'm so embarrassed! _I screamed in my head as I ran, trying to get as far away from Kenta as possible.

_How could I do this to him?_

I stumbled on a rock and nearly fell, my arms wind-milling, but I managed to right myself after a few seconds.

_I wish this blood would just drown me and be done with it!_

I wiped my runny nose on my arm and continued to run, crying the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**


End file.
